


Embers the Kitten

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Happy Steve Bingo [21]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Steve Bingo, Kittens, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-25 23:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16670044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Steve rescued a kitten from a house fire, he brings her home to Tony





	Embers the Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> For the Happy Steve Bingo prompt ["Kittens"](http://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/180478084760/happy-steve-bingo-masterpost-it-was-nice-to-have)  
> 

“Hey, Tony”

Tony smiles, hearing Steve enter the workshop. He puts down his tools and takes of the safety mask. When he turns around the words die on his lips at the state of his boyfriend.

Steve’s uniform is burnt and tattered, his eyes are bloodshot and he is covered in ash. Steve gives him an apologetic look. “I was going to shower before coming down bu-” Steve tries to say, shifting on his feet. He keeps his hands behinds his back.

“What happened to you?” He interrupts. Looking closer he can see fresh cuts and serious burns all over Steve.

“I… helped out some firefighters with a house fire” Steve explains, his voice is a little rough.

Tony gets up and moves over to Steve, intent on checking the extent of his injuries. “Have you even gotten yourself looked at, Steve?”

“Yes.” Steve looks away briefly, “Uh… well, technically.”

“Technically?” Tony repeats back at him.

“Well, not technically. They had a paramedic on site. They gave me a quick once over” Steve says, anxiously. He can tell there is something else on Steve’s mind and he wants to get right on it. But that can wait until he is satisfied that he is okay.

“Did they do a proper look… or did you excuse yourself with the serum?” He asks Steve, how many times has the guy pulled that trick.

“Well… yes and no. But I have full intentions on getting myself checked out, okay?”

“Good.” That is relieving to hear, Steve is usually on to the next ‘objective’ instead of taking time to care for himself, “I love you, but why are you down here and not up there now?”

“I need your help with something…” Steve pulls his hands from behind him revealing a small singed ginger kitten. It is absolutely tiny, fitting in just one of Steve’s hands.

“Why-?”

“I rescued her from the burning building. The land owners said she isn’t their cat, that they never even seen her before. None of the neighbors recognize her either. I didn’t know what to do with her so I brought her here. I don’t know any shelters or how I would go about…” Steve begins to explain everything, rushing slightly.

The image comes to mind of Steve, covered in ash and smouldering, sitting in an Ambulance petting the little ginger kitten as he gets his injuries looked at. It beings a smile to his face. Not only will Captain America rescue a cat, but he will damn well be adorable as he does so.

Tony looks at the kitten, hesitating. “Hey, Steve…”

“Yeah?” Steve responds.

Tony takes a deep breath and hopes he won’t regret this later. “Would you like to keep her?”

“Really?” Steve’s eyes widen is shock, a huge grin forming on his face. “You’d let me?”

“Yeah”

Steve leans forward carefully and kisses him. “Thanks, Tony”


End file.
